Bloody Valentine
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Kaiba is in love with Yami, but has he gone to far to get him? YYSJ oneshot


Bloody Valentine Grip

Finished: 5- 1-05

Notes: Hmm. This story is really cheesy. I have nothing else to say for a change...

Warnings: Yoai and a very confused author.

-----------

_Oh my love, please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and,_

_we'll start a new life_

_I ripped out his throat_

_and called you on the telephone_

_To take off my disguise_

_just in time to hear you cry_

_When you, you mourn the death _

_of your bloody Valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody_

_Valentine_

_One last time._

_-Good Charlotte_

_----------_

Emotions run high after a life altering decision. Like the one he just made.

Seto sighted, laying his head back against the wall he sat against. A cold draft crept around his ankles and hips, chilling him even more, though he barely noticed.

The love of his life laying the room behind him, dying. Seto smiled cruelly. It was so ironic. So ironic.

If he hadn't made that one fatal mistake...but, how was he supposed to know they were linked so closely? How was he supposed to know to kill one would mean----

He looked up when the door opened and Joey stepped out. He rubbed his eyes as he closed the door gingerly.

"First Yugi, now-" Joey cut off, clearing his throat as tears arose in his eyes. Seto's heart leapt into his throat until Joey continued, "He wants to see you." Then he turned and walked away down the dimly lit corridor to the stairway.

Seto knew he should probably go comfort him - not that he was any good at that sort of thing, but Yami had asked to see him and right then that was more important. He sighted again as he opened the door.

The room was dim, like the hall outside. The floor was bare and there was only a dresser and a chair in the room other than the bed on which Yami lay. Seto walked over the chair, which had been pulled beside the bed, and sat down quietly.

Yami was still, he hadn't moved. One arm was thrown over his eyes. Seto could still see the flush on his face. Yami drew a shuddering breath and whispered,

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Seto said. Yami still hadn't moved, other than to speak. Seto couldn't even see him breathe.

"What did he say to you? You know, right before he died?"

For a second, Seto thought he was found out, after all, he had been the last one to see Yugi alive, but then he realized Yami was probably talking about the conversation they had at school earlier that day.

_The one where Yugi told me he loved you._

Yami lowered his arm, there was tears running down his face. Silent tears. That was worse than sobs. Especially since they were backed by such loneliness and despair. Seto felt his heart, the one everyone said he didn't have, break.

"He...he just said he had discovered something, and when I asked what, he said he loved you."

_And I lost it..._

Yami smiled somewhat, but it turned into a grimace of pain. Seto half reached toward him, but stopped.

"I'm sorry Yami." he whispered.

"It's not your fault." he managed, relaxing again. Yami stared at the ceiling, Seto stared at Yami. They stayed that way for a while.

"Seto?" he stirred slightly.

"Yes?" Yami's eyes never left the ceiling.

"Kill me. Please?"

"What?"

"It hurts, besides," Yami said, turning to look at him, "I didn't think that you would have much of a problem with it, since we've always been enemies." Seto shook his head. "Nothing is right anymore. Dark shouldn't..._I can't_...exist without light to balance it."

"No. I love you."

"You're cruel, Seto."

_Oh, innocents are nothing, but you can't even ease the love of your life's suffering?_

Seto suppressed the voice in the back of his head and met Yami's gaze. He started to shiver so Seto pulled the blanket closer around him.

"Why did he have to go?" Yami asked. His eyes still shone from fever that wouldn't break no matter what they tried.

Seto shook his head, sighing, and didn't reply. Another spasm of pain wracked his body, causing him to scream. Seto reached out and touched him. Yami grabbed onto him as if he was clinging to a buoy in the middle of a sea of anguish.

Seto stroked his back, trying to comfort him all he could.

----------

He could taste blood. He knew the end was near, knew that he was going to die in a very painful way. And he didn't want to. For the first time in his life, he was admitting he was afraid. So terrified it left a bad taste in his mouth. Bitter where blood was rusty.

He clung to Seto Kaiba's embrace, held it as desperation screamed at him to find something real to hold on to. Seto was stroking his back, which was nice. The soothing motion was already helping his nerves. After a while he said, "I loved him too."

"I know. We all do." Yami was tired suddenly. He needed sleep. Wanted to sleep, but he was afraid he would never wake again.

-----------

"Yugi..." Yami whispered very softly. Seto still held him because he had fallen asleep against him. He ran a finger down his jaw, smiling when Yami shivered. His smile faded quickly thought, when he realized how much hotter it had grown.

_I'm so sorry. _

"I never told him." Seto jumped. He thought he was asleep.

"Told him what?"

"How I felt."

"He knew." Seto said coldly, feeling a shiver that Yami's words came so close to what he had been thinking earlier. Yami pulled back.

"What?"

"Everyone did. You didn't have to tell him, he knew by your actions."

_And that's why I did it. He died for loving you..._

There was silence again for awhile, long enough for Seto to think Yami was asleep again. But then he murmured,

"What happened to you my light?" He never even opened his eyes. Seto frowned.

_Fool! Whey did you not think this through?_

_Why?_

_Fool!_

As his words echoed in his head, he came to realize Yami staring at him. His look was confused.

"Did you say you loved me?"

Seto blushed slightly.

"Yes." Yami frowned.

"But - what about Joey?"

Seto shook his head. "He doesn't know."

"Seto, you'd be happy with him. He's a good person."

_But I wanted you._

"I know."

"You had better go." he said, his voice wavering.

"I want to stay. You shouldn't be alone-"

Yami closed his eyes and nodded.

"To die." he finished quietly. Seto took Yami's hand, smiling when he felt him squeeze back.

"Yami-"

"That's what is happening. You shouldn't deny it." he said dully. "Darkness cannot live without it's light."

"Please don't-" he whispered.

"I don't have a choice. The only reason I'm still here now is that boyfriend of yours took everything I could end it all with." He glanced around the bare room. "But it won't be long now anyway."

And sure enough, his eyes closed and his breath slowed. Outside, the sky brightened to a dark purple and pink. A cloudless sky awaited a new day.

"Thank you." he breathed softly.

"For what, killing you?" Seto scoffed, echoing the thoughts in his head. Suddenly, Yami's eyes snapped open as suspicion turned into realization.

"You...Yugi?" he asked unbelieving.

Kaiba dropped his gaze quickly, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Yami."

"But why? Why!" Yami screamed after him as he left, closing the door on his battered sobs.

"I'm sorry Yami, I really am."

He headed downstairs to check on Joey.

-----------

_We'll start a new life..._

----------

------------------------

Meh, thanks for reading!


End file.
